mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Metro North Mall
Metro North Mall was a 1.3 million s.f. (123,076 m2) regional mall located at 400 NW Barry Road, in Kansas City North, Missouri. Metro North opened its doors in 1976, featuring 125 storefronts and four anchor stores on two levels, and was the only enclosed mall located north of the Missouri River in the Kansas City metro area, as well as being the second largest mall in the area at 1.3 million s.f. (Oak Park Mall is larger by .2 mi s.f.). It was developed by Frank Morgan and Sherman Dreiseszun. Montgomery Ward became the first anchor to close in 2001, and its retail 'wing' became mostly vacant as a result. JCPenney closed in mid-2008 in favor of two new stores. Dillard's converted to a clearance store in 2007, using only the upper level of the store and sealing off the lower level. Dillard's then closed in late 2008 once their new location at Zona Rosa opened. MC Sporting Goods operated as a junior anchor located in part of the former Montgomery Ward, until it closed in March 2009. The only remaining anchor is Macy*s (which originally opened as The Jones Store). Metro North Mall also had a small 6-screen movie theatre behind the former Wards (which closed in 2010) and a recycling center continues to operate behind Macy*s. Surrounding parking amounts to approximately 7,500 spaces. Metro North retained a very retro look, with its color schemes of light green lamposts and large metallic columns. The mall layout featured two corridors that join together at a center court, that features hot-air balloons and a stage for special presentations. At each end of the corridors was an anchor store; Macy*s at one end and Wards was on the other. In the center the other anchor locations face each other across the courtyard; the former Dillard's and former JCPenney. On April 15, 2014, the mall finally closed its doors for good. At the time of its closure, only two inline stores (General Nutrition Center and The Wig Shoppe) remained. Macy's continues to operate on the property. Slogans: *Everyday's a Malliday! (used in ads-late 90s/early 2000s) *The pleasure of shopping... Metro North! (used in ads-2000s) *Come for the shopping... stay for the FUN! (website) Competition: *''Zona Rosa, an open-air shopping plaza, opened in 2004. Many stores from Metro North have opened up here and closed their mall locations; Dillard's opened a new store here, closing their Metro North location. *''Shoal Creek Plaza, a collection of stores, including JCPenney (1 of 2 that replaced the former Metro North anchor), Target, Best Buy, OfficeMax, and more. *''Antioch Shopping Center, mall opened in 1956 (defunct since approx. 2005) Renovation Plans Food Court A food court was planned for the former 6-screen movie theatre inside the mall's lower level near Montgomery Wards (that closed about the same time). It was intended to include a carousel and children's play area, as well as new tenants. The mall directory labeled it as opening in July 2003, but it never opened, and no reasons were ever stated as to why it didn't open. Instead, there is now a large white facade over that end of the mall where it should have been. In-A-Tub, Sears Portrait Studio and Hair California were in the way of the plan; Hair California and Sears Portrait relocated to different parts of the mall. Mall Revival Renovation was being planned by Alberta Development Partners. The mall was to be converted into an open shopping center, named "The Streets at Barrytowne". The renovation plans for Metro North were featured in the newspaper. These plans called for residential and senior housing behind the mall, as well as more retail including a cinema and junior anchors. The plans included the three current anchors; Macy's, JCPenney, and Dillard's. JCPenney closed in 2008 in favor of their new stores in Tiffany Springs Shopping Center and Shoal Creek Plaza, and Dillard's also went on to close later in 2008 in favor of a new location at Zona Rosa. However, the plans for the renovation fell through shortly after they surfaced. In 2010, new redevelopment plans with MD Management Inc. surfaced, with intent to revitalize the shopping center that by this time had fallen to 17 percent occupancy with only one remaining anchor. The plans call for the majority of the present mall to be torn down and replaced by a smaller enclosed mall (rather than open-air shopping, as expected from the original developers), which will incorporate mixed uses in addition to the standard shopping mall. MD Management Inc., which will also redevelop Metalf South Shopping Center in Overland Park, Kansas, hopes to complete the $100 million and $200 million Metro North Mall project by 2014. The redevelopment of the mall faced setbacks, but new announcements arouse in May 2013 that MD Management Inc. was looking to raise the mall and replace it with a smaller, one-level enclosed mall featuring two anchor stores, due to demand for a viable enclosed mall to serve the Northland area. The new plans call for roughly 900,000 s.q. feet of retail space and a new 140,000 s.q. foot Macy's to replace the existing one in a project that is estimated to cost $200 million and be completed by Fall 2015. In April 2014, MD Management announced that the mall would be shuttered on April 15, 2014. At the time of closure, only two inline stores remained: GNC and The Wig Shoppe. Macy's, the sole surviving anchor store, will remain open. Anchor Stores *'Macy*s' (244,000 sq. ft.) :*'MC Sporting Goods''' (jr. anchor) closed 2009 - demolished :*'Dillard's Clearance'; (155,000 sq. ft.) closed 2008 - demolished :*'JCPenney'; (168,151 sq. ft.) closed 2008 - demolished :*'The Jones Store'; closed 2006 and became Macy*s - only building left :*'Montgomery Wards'; closed 2001 - demolishded Tenants Former * 579 * AfterHours Formalwear * All Unique Stuff (Closed 2008) * Amigo's/A&W * The Avenue * Bath & Body Works (Closed 2013) * B. Dalton Booksellers (became Sportsfan) * Beano Express * Blimpie's Subs * Brooklyn Fashions * The Buckle * C&C Market Research * Camelot Music (became f.y.e.) * Casual Corner/Petite Sophisticate * Champs Sports (Closed Early 2009) * Chill'n * Claire's (Closed Early 2010) * Collector's Galaxy * Command Performance * Cookie Factory Bakery * C&P Alterations (Closed 2012) * Dairy Queen * Deb * Desmond's Formalwear (became AfterHours) * The Disney Store * Duff's Famous Smorgasbord (had revolving carousel where food came to you) * Eldridge Fine Jewelry * Europa East * Everything for a $ * Express * Eye Glass Shop * EyeMasters (Closed Late 2011) * Famous Footwear (became Europa East) * Fashion Time Watches * Forum Cafeteria (later became Furr's) * Footaction USA (Closed Late 2008) * Foot Locker (Closed Early 2009) * Foxy Nails * Fred Meyer Jewelers * Fun Factory Arcade * Furr's Cafeteria (formerly called Forum) * f.y.e. (became All Unique Stuff) * Gadzooks (became Brooklyn Fashions) * GAMECO * Gamestop (Closed Early 2009) * Gantos * The Gap * Gap Kids * The Garage Warehouse (Closed 2008) * General Nutrition Center (Closed April 2014) * Gift Horse (GH) Collections * Gold Fortune Chinese Buffet * Greaser's Diner * Great American Cookie Co. * Hair California * Hallmark (Closed Mid 2009) * Hammond Hobby & Toy * Hannoush Jewelers * Hat Zone * Heart Beeps * Helzberg Diamonds (Closed 2008) * Hollywood Portraits (became Garage Warehouse) * The Icing by Claire's (Closed Early 2009) * In-A-Tub * The Jeweler's Bench * Kay Jewelers * Kay Bee Toys * Kelso's Pizza & Pub (Closed Late 2008) * Kids Foot Locker (became Kinney Shoes) * Kinney Shoes * Lady Foot Locker (Closed Early 2009) * Lane Bryant * LensCrafters (Closed Early 2011) * The Limited * Limited Too * MasterCuts Salon * Merle Norman Cosmetics (Closed Early 2010) * Merry Go Round * Mr. Bulky's Treats & Gifts (Closed Late 2009) * Nostalgia * Nail Studio (Closed Late 2009) * Naturalizer * New York & Company * Norm's BBQ (became Petsburg Pets) * Omega Religious Bookstore * Orange Julius * Original Pizza (Closed Early 2010) * Overland Trading Co. (became Ultimate Toys) * Payless Shoes (Closed Late 2009) * Pete's Sports (Closed Early 2009) * Petsburg Pets * Piercing Pagoda * Power Sound * Pretzel Time (Closed Late 2008) * RadioShack (Closed 2005) * Rainbow * Rave * Regis Hairstylists (Closed Mid 2010) * Ritz Camera * Royal Optical * rue21 * Salon Metro (became Hollywood Portraits) * Sam Goody * Sandy's * Schmitt Music * Sears Portrait Studios * Select Comfort (Closed 2008) * Shark's Surf Shop * Silver & Gold Connection * Smallworld Communications * Software Etc. (became Gamestop) * Spencer's Gifts (Closed Early 2009) * Sportibles (Closed Early 2010) * Sportsfan (Closed Early 2009) * Steve's Family Shoes * The Sunglass Hut * Sun Lizard * Things Remembered (Closed Mid 2010) * Tiffany And * T-Mobile USA (Closed Mid 2012) * Topsy's Treats * Trade Secret (became Tiffany And) * T-Shirt Etc. * Ultimate Toys & Gifts (Closed Early 2011) * U.S. Postal Service (Closed Mid 2011) * Victoria's Secret (Closed Early 2010) * Waldenbooks * The Wall Place * The Wig Shoppe (Closed April 2014) * Wireless Plus (Closed Early 2011) * Wolf Camera * Whiskeybent Iron-Works (moved to Weston Mo in 2008) * Yakmore * Zales Jewelers (Closed Early 2011) :* AMC Theatres (late 1990s) :* 2 furniture stores (names unknown) :* University of Missouri - Northland :* Clay County Health Center Outparcels Current * McDonald's * Metro North Recycling Center * Olive Garden * Red Lobster Former * Firestone Service Center * Metro North Mall Cinema (Closed Early 2010) * Wards Automotive Center External links *Metro North Official Website *Metro North Redevelopment Website *Deadmalls.com *Picture of Courtyard (early 2000s) *Picture of Courtyard (2007) Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls in Missouri Category:Defunct malls Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1976 Category:Demolished Malls